fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Flames/Script
Chapter 17: Black Flames Opening (Still in the battlefield, Corrin, Takumi, Camilla, Ryoma and Azura, watch the Nohrian army from a distance) *'Corrin': Jeez, there are so many of them! Do we need to retreat and regroup? *'Azura': I don't think we can afford to flee. If we run away, we may not be able to fight our way back to the Bottomless Canyon... *'Corrin': Then our only choice is to stay and fight! But are we digging our own graves here? This can't be how everything ends. We've come so far... *'Ryoma': Don't worry, Corrin. We'll be all right. *'Corrin': Ryoma... I'm just not sure. *'Ryoma': Listen, Corrin. I didn't come all this way just to die or turn tail and run. Everyone here has come to fight with you because they believe in you. Including me. Cast off your worries. No matter how dire things look, you must fight on. The Yato chose you to carry it. I know you can do this. *'Corrin': Thank you, Ryoma. All right! We don't have a choice! Everyone, prepare for battle! Battle Begins (At the beginning of Turn 2. After several enemy soldiers appear) *'Corrin': What's this? More enemy reinforcements?! How many soldiers can there possibly be? Things are looking bad... *'???': Don't worry, Corrin. We'll get you through this. *'???': Jeez, you really can't get anything done without help, can you? *'Corrin': What? Wait a minute, I know those voices. Could it really be... (Xander and Leo appear) *'Xander': It looks like we arrived just in time. *'Leo': You must have the devil's luck, Corrin. *'Corrin': Xander! Leo! *'Xander': We fight together, Corrin. I'm sorry it took us this long to join you... *'Leo': Iago's forces will prove no match for me. I'll crush them in the blink of an eye. I've never liked his illusory magic... It will be a pleasure to remove him permanently from the Nohrian army. *'Corrin': So, his forces didn't come here on your orders... But I still don't get it. What made you change your mind? *'Xander': We'll talk more later, Corrin. We don't have much time left before the skies change. We have to combine our strength and clear the way to victory! *'Corrin': ...All right! (The camera focuses on Iago) *'Iago': It can't be... Lord Xander and Lord Leo have turned traitor?! *grumble* That's fine. They weren't the most easily manipulated of pawns... King Garon's grand plans must be accomplished no matter what. I'll strike down anyone in the way, be they royal blood or common peasants. The future holds no place for any of you! (At the beginning of Turn 3. Odin, Laslow, Peri and Niles, appear) *'Odin': Phew... We finally...caught up...with you... Why... Why would you...leave us behind? *'Niles': Ha... Perhaps our liege is a fan of seeing us suffer? I can understand. *'Peri': Bah! You all are so slow! If I'd left a river of blood in my wake—like I normally do—you'd be swallowed by it! *'Laslow': Thank you for not leaving a river of blood for us, Peri! You're the absolute best! *'Corrin': M-more reinforcements? *'Leo': *sigh* It took the four of you long enough. *'Xander': Don't worry, Corrin—these late arrivals are retainers to myself and to Leo. *'Niles': That we are. Ready and eager to help, as ordered. I am Niles, a retainer to Lord Leo. The enemy looks to be quite angry. Don't worry—it will be my genuine pleasure to make them regret crossing you. *'Odin': And I...am Odin Dark! Loyal retainer of Lord Leo. I have cut through the darkness of space to serve my lord however he needs. My unmatched skill with magic will tear through the enemy's ranks! Nice to meet you! *'Laslow': I'm Laslow. I'm one of Lord Xander's retainers. I know that our paths crossed once before, but I will fight by your side now. ...That's all. Please—it's a bit embarrassing to be stared at by everyone... *'Peri': I'm Peri! P as in pierce, E as in eviscerate, R as in rupture, and I as in injure! Like Laslow here, I'm Lord Xander's retainer! I learned a new way to go about butchering the enemy—I can't wait to show it off! *'Corrin': Wow... Always good to get new allies. *'Xander': Make use of them as you see fit. *'Leo': Don't let us down now, Corrin. Not after we've brought so much help! *'Corrin': Thank you, Xander! Thank you, Leo! Engaging Iago Pre-Battle Defeated After Battle (The Nohrian royal siblings and Ryoma are gathered as Corrin walks towards Xander. The scene then transitions) *'Xander': All right. It seems that's the last of them. *'Elise': Xander! Leo! I'm so glad you're here! *'Camilla': My goodness, Elise... Do you really need to bounce around like that? ...Though I'm happy to see our wonderful brothers as well. Now all four of us are together, just like the Hoshidan brothers and sisters. *'Leo': What? You had the entire Hoshidan royal family with you... And those thugs were still giving you trouble? I have to admit, I find that a bit disappointing. *'Hinoka': What'd you just say? Are you mocking us?! *'Leo': No, of course not. I'm merely speaking my mind. *'Takumi': I can already tell that there will be trouble between me and this guy... *'Xander': Relax, Leo. We have to stop thinking in terms of Us and Them. We all made the choice to come here. *'Leo': ...You're right, Xander. I apologize. It's hard to get used to this, but after what happened to Father... *'Corrin': What do you mean? Did something happen in Nohr? *'Xander': When we last saw Father, he... He said that Hoshido and Nohr meant nothing to him. He commanded us to destroy both kingdoms. *'Corrin': That's insane! *'Leo': Corrin, in Izumo you said that you thought Father was being controlled. I didn't believe you then, but after seeing how Father has changed... I've decided that you might have been correct all along. *'Corrin': It's true, Leo. I haven't lied to you. Our real enemy is controlling King Garon. *'Leo': I apologize for calling you a traitor. If I had trusted you sooner, we would be in a better situation now. *'Corrin': You don't need to apologize. Just having your trust now means more to me than you know. *'Xander': As for me, until now I have risked my life time and again in defense of Nohr. I have no intention of turning my back on my kingdom. But if Father is not himself, and is in fact a danger to our home... Then it is my duty to follow you and do what is best for Nohr. Corrin... I trust you. I trust that you'll remain true to your goal for a lasting peace. *'Corrin': Xander... *'Ryoma': Then I propose a truce between our kingdoms. *'Xander': What do you mean, Prince Ryoma? *'Ryoma': You and I are similar, Xander, both in our goals and our motivation. If there is a way to bring peace to our two kingdoms, that is the cause I will support. For the sake of our brother/sister... For the sake of the world... Let us be allies in this. (Scene shows illustration of Xander and Ryoma shaking hands) *'Xander': I accept your proposal, Prince Ryoma. I hope that we can achieve a peaceful world. *'Takumi': Ryoma and Prince Xander—working together. I never thought I'd see it. *'Leo': Just make sure you don't slow us down, Hoshidans. *'Hinoka': You don't seem to share your brother's open mind... *'Camilla': I apologize for Leo—he bears you no ill will. Don't let it worry you. We can't have you sully your pretty face with a frown. *'Sakura': Um... I...I'll do my best to help everyone as much as I can! *'Elise': Yeah! I'm going to do the exact same thing! *'Azura': Isn't this wonderful, Corrin? You've managed to win over your family, blood related and not! Because of the choice you made, all of this became possible. *'Corrin': Thanks, Azura... And thank you all. It means more than I can say for everyone to trust me. *'Azura': ... We'd better get going, Corrin. Now that we've secured so many allies, we should do what we came here to do. Once we reach our destination, we can tell everyone what we know. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script